


Together

by renaisblade (whismur)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whismur/pseuds/renaisblade
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 18 of Eirika's route. After Lyon's deception of Eirika, the Renais twins take comfort in one of the ways they know how.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a reminder that this story contains incest. If that disgusts or disturbs you, I implore you not to read this work of fiction! Also: This was a rough piece of work that I found in one of my folders from a while back. It isn't really polished, but I'd figure I would post it anyway.

It had been a solemn ride to Rausten. After breaking down in tears from Lyon’s deception and losing the Sacred Stone of Renais, Eirika felt utterly exhausted. Even now, She was riding along with Ephraim on his horse and he had kept a firm yet gentle grip on her, as though she were a precious object. She understood his protectiveness as she had most certainly had a meltdown of sorts. She felt numb over Lyon. Sweet, kind, studious Lyon. She herself felt like a fool for handing him the stone herself and endangering everyone. Tears escaped the corner of her eyes, which surprised her as she was certain she had none left.  
“Eirika? We’re almost there. Just a bit further, and then you can have a nice rest.” Ephraim’s voice came from behind her. She nodded perceptibly, afraid that if she spoke her voice would come out weak and frail, and she did not wish to make her brother worry for her more than he had to. Up until this point she had felt so strong and determined. Despite all the pain and betrayal, she had not even wept for her late father. She tightened her hand on Ephraim’s hand that held her on her waist.  
“Thank you, Brother.” It wasn’t a mere thank you, but more of a ‘I would be lost in the depths of despair without you’ she was trying to convey, but when she was met with silence and a soft kiss placed in her hair, she knew he understood. 

After their audience with Pontifex Mansel of Rausten, L’arachel had insisted that Eirika sleep in her chambers. What Eirika really longed for was solitude or the comforting presence of her brother, but she could not deny L’arachel. “Eirika! Feel free to make yourself at home! I’m going to see to it that the other’s find their quarters suitable and then talk to my Uncle, but I will return before it is too late. In the meantime, we have a beautiful bath that I’m certain you would love!” L’arachel had sped off as fast as she came. Eirika couldn’t help but smile at L’arachel’s caring antics. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling, Eirika sat up straight. Perhaps a bath would do her good.  
In the corridors of Castle Rausten, Eirika made her way towards the bath. It was as she turned a corner that she bumped into someone and she yelped. After her initial surprise melted away, she saw that it was just Ephraim. “You startled me, Brother! To think that I have fought monsters yet I get frightened by bumping into someone in a corridor at night.”  
Ephraim laughs softly and rests a hand on her head. “L’arachel took off with you after dinner, I hadn’t the chance to properly speak with you all evening. How do you fare?”  
Eirika wanted to burst into tears and sob into his chest over everything that had occurred in the past few weeks, but she also wanted to be strong. “I’m feeling much better. Being amongst friends and in a safe castle no doubt calms me.” She was going to avoid mentioning Lyon because the overwhelming emotions coursing through her were threatening to explode.  
“I see. In that case, I am glad.” His voice alone, familiar and warm, relaxes her.  
There was a comforting silence for a bit, with Ephraim just gently running his hand through her hair. Eirika felt the despair dissipating from her. As long as she had Ephraim, even if Father and Lyon were gone, she would be alright. “It’s getting late. We should get back to our chambers before someone finds us creeping about in the corridors like this.” Ephraim says as he pulls his hand back from her, starting down the corridor.  
In a moment of quiet desperation and the urge to be with him longer, Eirika grabs his arm.  
“Wait! I..I was about to head to the baths. Would you, um, care to join me?” Eirika could no longer maintain eye contact, and averted her gaze. How childish she felt! She expects him to decline her offer, since it is quite ridiculous, seeing as they aren’t in Castle Renais and could just as easily be discovered by any of their comrades.  
“Alright.” He says after a beat of silence.  
“What?” Eirika looks up almost in disbelief.  
“We should make haste, dear sister. It is getting late. To the baths.” And with that, takes her hand and they set off for the baths. 

It’s when they get to the steamy room that they are pleased to find it thankfully empty.  
“L’arachel was not exaggerating when she said it was a beautiful bath.” Eirika absentmindedly comments.  
Ephraim, who is nearby, disrobes.  
“I have no eye for architecture or design, but I must agree. It is a beautiful bath.” He tosses the clothes he was wearing into a sloppy pile. Eirika has a slight inclination to scold him for being so sloppy, but gets distracted by his form.  
Upon realizing she’s been staring, Eirika begins to feel mildly embarrassed. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before, but for the first time something feels a little different. Her face feels hot, and she’s not sure if its from the steam in the room.  
He dips into the bath water first and sighs as he sinks into it. “Eirika. Are you coming?”  
She realizes she hasn’t even moved since they entered the room and she quickly slips out of her clothes, hiding any embarrassment she feels because she knows his eyes are on her.  
As she nears the bath’s edge, he extends a hand, helping her in. The water is warm and inviting and she feels all her concerns melt away. She rests her head on Ephraim’s shoulder and finds his hand in the water to hold. His fingers interlock with her’s. “We have had it rough, haven’t we, dear brother?”  
“I wish that you didn’t have to fight. I’m sorry I couldn’t do a better job protecting Renais and making the world safer for you.” Ephraim says.  
Seeing Eirika so vulnerable has left him saddened in a way he didn’t know was possible. She was the only one dear to him left.  
“Don’t be foolish; the fall of Renais was no one’s fault, except for the Demon King.” She says. Another long moment passes, just the twins, and the warm water around them.  
“Come Eirika, I’ll wash your hair.”  
Soon after that she finds herself with her back to him, as he massages the perfumed shampoo through her hair.  
“It truly has been a while, hasn’t in brother?” she muses, settling against him.  
“Yes, I feel like it has been ages since we have last even bathed together. Father often thought it inappropriate, seeing as we were no longer kids.” Ephraim gently worked his way down her locks of hair.  
“Do you remember when Father told us we weren’t to share a bed anymore? I believe I cried for a week!” Eirika giggles softly.  
“You were always quick to cry as a child, sister.” Ephraim fondly remembers their childhood as he gently rinses her hair. It is few silent moments of just running water, and Ephraim’s hands gently working through her hair.  
“Come, I’ve finished. We should get out of this water before we end up wrinkled.” He begins to stand, and Eirika already finds herself missing his warm presence behind her.  
On the marble benches near the bath, Ephraim and Eirika fetch towels. Eirika, grabs one motions to Ephraim. “Lower your head, you’ve gotten too tall for me to reach, you know.”  
He complies, and she gently towels his wet hair. She dries his chest, his sides, and approaches his waist line. The usual flustered feeling and somewhat carnal hunger pools in her lower stomach. Ephraim has probably sensed her odd discomfort, and takes a towel and begins drying her off. Something that was so pure when they were children holds a different meaning, and he notices Eirika gently bite her lip when moves past her breasts with the towel. Tentatively, he decides to ask. “Eirika. You want something from me. I can give it to you, but only if you want it.”  
Eirika looks at him sheepishly. “You always could see right through me, I suppose.” She takes step forward and traces her hand from his pectorals to right below his belly button. Truth be told, there had been some form of exploration during those early adolescent years. Some touching and few chaste kisses, was the extent of it. Ephraim and Eirika shared a strange silent contract on their relationship. They knew it was something to be considered vile, but at the same time they knew they were made to be together, like perfectly crafted puzzle pieces. “May I?” Eirika meets his eyes. In that moment they share a gaze for a moment and then something in Ephraim almost snaps and he’s suddenly kissing her. It’s a deep kiss, and her hand has quickly reached down and grabbed his member. Ephraim feels himself smirking, she certainly did not waste time. She moans delicately into his mouth which only sets him off more. There were only two things that Ephraim felt he truly lusted for: battle and Eirika. His hand moved from cradling her face to gently caressing her breasts, as he moved to kiss her neck. Her hand, massaging him more fervently now, elicited a low moan from him. Wanting to compete with his sister his hand found its way between her legs. He found himself pleasantly surprised as to how moist she was already. He experimentally fondled her for a bit, and judging by her sharp intakes of breath and little moans, he figured he was doing a good job. After tiring a bit of his normal pattern, he slipped two fingers in and then swiftly out, and felt Eirika’s hand freeze up and she made a higher pitch sound that Ephraim wasn’t sure if she was yelping from pain or pleasure.  
“You alright? Let me know if something hurts.” He delicately brushes some of her still damp hair from her face. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted.  
“It-It didn’t hurt. It felt.. really good.” Eirika feels her face flushing deeply. It was truly embarrassing to say such a thing. 

Ephraim bites back the urge to smirk again. She was too damned adorable. He puts the two fingers in her mouth, which initially confuses her, but rather than complain, she begins to suck on them. Ephraim is also pleasantly surprised as he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he decides to remove them and returns them between her legs where he gets to work at a faster pace than before. She’s leaning against his shoulder now, unable to completely support herself as her legs have begun to feel wobbly and she can only focus on the intense pleasure between her legs. She cries out his name, gripping his shoulder for support and right before she feels as though she’s going to explode, the stimulation is gone. “B-Brother! Why did you..” she huffs indignantly.  
Ephraim laughs at her pout. “You’re truly are adorable Eirika, but I can’t let you have all the fun, my dear. Here” He returns his fingers to her mouth and she indignantly sucks on his fingers for a bit. Its odd, tasting herself on him, but she’s even more aroused nonetheless. She’s aching for him to return his hand to her when she remembers she has unfinished work as well. She takes his hand gently from her mouth and kisses him, before focusing her attention between his legs. She grabs him and begins a steady rhythm with long, intentional strokes. He’s making a low moan now, and Eirika feels rather pleased with herself. She suddenly lowers herself onto her knees and experimentally runs her tongue along the course of his staff. “Gods, Eirika…” She can feel him tremble from that. For a few moments more she plays around with him using mouth and when her teeth accidentally make contact to his skin she hears him hiss.  
“Sorry Brother, was that painful?” She asks him, concerned. It was a learning process for both of them  
“..A bit..” He breathes.  
Eirika takes note and gets back to work. It isn’t long before she decides to reach down with one hand to stroke herself in order to relieve her body’s constant screaming for Ephraim’s touch.  
“Need a little help, Eirika?” Ephraim notices her shift in position. She looks up at him a bit bashfully. He helps her to her feet. He wants her. “Eirika?” his hands are resting on her shoulders and she’s standing square in front of him now. “If you would have me, I want you.”  
“Ephraim..You know I could never deny you anything, especially not something I long for as well. You are my sun and stars.” She’s suddenly feeling a bit choked up, but she continues "I love you.” 

Ephraim wraps her in a tight hug suddenly, “I love you so much, Eirika. I always have, and I always will.” And with that, they share another kiss. There was a comfort in knowing that even if the whole world turned on them, they would have each other.  
“Eirika, if at any time you are in pain, tell me immediately.” He sets her down on the marble bench and pushes her knees apart. Before entering her he runs his tongue along her opening and his hot breath makes Eirika tremble. “Please Brother..Please. I can’t endure this waiting much longer. I want you.”  
Ephraim stands up, and gently enters her. She gasps and winces a bit. “Does it hurt? I can pull it out..” Ephraim says, concerned.  
“No, no. Its just... different from your fingers. It’s um..larger” Her face is flushing again.  
“Alright. I’m going to push it in a little more.” He does. She gasps gently again. Ephraim decides to pull out and then back in a little and she yelps.  
“Are you alright?” He’s concerned again.  
“Brother, that felt really good, do it again..” Eirika is reveling in this newfound sensation, feelings in a place she didn’t think was possible. She had touched herself before of course, but nothing had amounted to that amount of feeling.  
Ephraim complies to her request for more, and Eirika moans again. “I’m going to go a little faster now, okay?” He says, yet she is beyond capable of anything other than a nod.  
He falls into a steady pace, and Eirika begins to mewl and moan periodically. His hands move from her hips to her small perky breasts. He plays with her nipples, garnering more of a reaction from her to his satisfaction. He grunts as he grinds into her, he’s never felt such pleasure. She’s tight and hot around him and it’s driving him out of his mind. Eirika begins to moan even louder now, and Ephraim silences her with a kiss. It would be unfortunate if they were walked in upon at this time. He moves from her mouth to her neck, and is kissing a trail down her neck when she begins to moan loudly again. He smirks at her cute moans, and decides to mischievously return his fingers to her mouth again. “Suck.” He issues the command, wondering if she’ll comply. Eirika, proving her submissive side, obediently decides to suck his two fingers, muffling her moans. He decides to quicken his pace, and Eirika feels like her body is on fire in the best way; she’s on the brink.  
“Ephraim, please, I’m going to..I’m g-g..It feels like- Agh!” Before she knows it something explodes inside of her and her whole body is trembling. Ephraim, in response, also climaxes, and nearly collapses against her. He pumps in and out of her a few more times, before withdrawing and kissing her deeply.  
“I love you” He mumbles into her neck.  
She’s running her hands through his hair and whispers an “I love you” back.  
“We should probably.. Get cleaned up...Convenient, that we are at the bath.”  
Eirika nods in agreement, and when she goes to stand up, she’s finds herself a bit shaky, her body still reeling with stimulation. Ephraim notices her, And scoops her naked frame up into his arms.  
“I’ll carry you, Princess”  
She blushes even more now. “Brother! You’re embarrassing me!”  
“Oh? This is more embarrassing than what we have just done?”  
She pinches his cheek and he laughs again. He lowers both of them into the water again and they scrub themselves of the sheen of sweat that had covered them. 

Once they are dressed again and exiting the baths, they find L’arachel storming through the corridor towards them.  
“Eirika! I was worried sick!” L’arachel’s hands are on her hips.  
“Peace, L’arachel. I was in the baths.” Eirika sighs.  
“For that long? I had been on my way to check on you! And you! You both were in the baths?” L’arachel has turned to Ephraim now.  
That much is evident, by the pink of their skin and their still damp hair.  
Ephraim found no need to lie, and simply said “Yes, I was. It really is quite a nice bath.” He has a neutral expression and he even looks a bit smug.  
‘How close can siblings get?’ L’arachel thinks silently. She is a bit incredulous as she looks over the Renais twins, but nonetheless, she declares she is going to return to her chambers for the night, as she is exhausted. She huffs off, and the twins are alone again.  
“She’ll be fine, she has a bit of a thing for control.” Eirika shrugs, inwardly a bit relieved at L’arachel’s short attention span.  
“I suppose this means that you’re free to stay with me, I suppose” Ephraim playfully tickles her waist.  
“I suppose you are correct.” She smirks back at him after wiggling away. These moments of happiness were ever so fleeting, and Eirika intended to make sure they enjoyed them.


End file.
